Stabilizer links, tie rods and other ball and socket joint structures typically have a housing with a bearing shell or similar insert, with the interior of the bearing being closed to the environment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,987 discloses a ball and socket joint with race inserts or socket parts that define the surface for contact with the ball. A cover cooperates with the housing at a housing interface. A bent over lip of the housing maintains the cover and the insert in position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,427 provides a cover maintaining the race insert in position and cooperating with the housing to provide a housing closure interface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,040 discloses a ball and socket joint with the bearing shell or race insert, housing and cover element cooperating to form a housing closure interface. The cover acts on the race insert to maintain it in position. Although these ball and socket joints have a housing cover or close off the bearing, providing structural integrity, the housing and cover interface that closes the housing are still subject to being hit by rocks and debris.
DE36 39 962 discloses a link with a ball joint. A housing closure cap closes a top opening of the housing and maintains the race insert (bearing shell) in position. The arrangement requires a clamping connection of the closure, the closure cap and the housing. The arrangement also has a housing and cover closure interface that is subject to being hit by rocks and debris.
DE 44 20 488 discloses a link with a ball joint. The closure interface includes a closure cap clamped on the housing as well as retaining rings cooperating with the various inserts including a bearing shell or race insert. The arrangement also has a housing and cover closure interface that is subject to being hit by rocks and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,321 discloses a stabilizer link with a ball joint with a housing having a race insert or pillow ball seat (bearing shell) that extends above a cylindrical piece housing upper edge. A plastic disklike member is fitted and secured on the top wall portion of the seat member (race insert). The plastic disklike member cooperates with the housing itself for retaining the race insert or seat member and joins with the cylindrical piece housing to form a housing closure interface. The housing closure interface is subject to being hit by rocks and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,792 discloses a ball joint with a plastic housing connected to a metal rod. A plastic race insert is in the form of a one-piece housing cover that is inserted into the plastic housing and supported in position via a connection to the rod. The housing and plastic race closure interface is subject to being hit by rocks and debris.